fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Meta Gear
Information A Battle Gear that can change forms, Meta Gear is known to be used in any situation. It can change forms in the middle of battle, allowing Sanguine Rager to use the various forms in a combo. It gives him the edge needed to win, as the opponent never knows what to expect. It can transform into 7 Battle Gear and 2 Mobile Assault vehicles. Forms 'Lansor' The most common form, Lansor is a spear that can be use to stab enemys or shove them away. It can be used while ramming enemies to knock them aside. *'Blood Rampage:' Used directly after Sanguine Rager's Red Rampage, Meta Gear forms into Lansor while Rager is running, and instead of body slamming the opponent he knocks them aside, then body slams another opponent. *'Crimson Shield:' User directly after Sanguine Rager's Crimson Armor, Meta Gear forms into Lansor and a large shield forms in Rager's off hand. The shield covers most of him from harm, while he uses Lansor to stab and attack his opponent. 'Twin Destructor' A pair of Vulcan lasers that attach to Rager's back, it has both an auto-aim feature and a manual aim feature controlled by Rager's mind. *'Targeted Mayhem:' Used directly after Sanguine Rager's Mayhem Dissaray, as soon as Rager throws bombs Twin Destructor fires rapidly at a single opponent. *'Charged Fire: '''Used directly after Sanguine Rager's '''Shadow Tear', Twin Destructor charges up, and just as the opponent gets clawed, it fires laser after laser at the opponent. 'Zukanator' A huge cannon mounted on Rager's back, it is the most powerful form of Meta Gear attack wise. With a single shot it can blast a hole inside a planet. However, Rager can barely move while using Meta Gear in this form, and it takes a while to charge up. *'Power Overwhelming:' Rager stands his ground and Zukanator charges up. After a period of time, it unleashes a shot powerful enough to completely disintegrate the opponent. 'Nukix Gear' This form of Battle Gear covers Rager's wings in a protective material that enhances his flight ability. It has a jet at the back, which further increases Rager's speed. It can fire lasers at the opponent but not at the same speed or power as Meta Gear's other forms. *'Blood Rush: '''Used to escape in a retreat or last resort, Rager flies up high then lets the jet on Nukix Gear take him away. It can also be used to go closer to a target. 'Axator Gear' A pair of swords that can also fire a beam of energy, this form of Meta Gear is fast and furious. Rager is known to use it to attack his enemies quickly then fire a beam of energy point-blank. *'Dance of Death:' Rager teleports to his target and swings Axator Gear at him/her multiple times. He also follows up by shooting his opponent in the face, and slashes twice more. 'Beamblitzer' A Battle Gear that attaches to Sanguine Rager's back like Twin Destructor, it attacks enemies with amazing accuracy. It fires similar to a sniper and is known to take out single targets quickly. *'Crimson Snipe:' Beamblitzer takes aim at a single target and fires two very powerful shots, enought to knock the opponent out. This move can usually only be used at long range, and if used quickly it's power weakens. 'Jetkor' A pair of lasers that attach to Rager's wings, it is powerful and mobile. Rager can attack his opponents with accurate attacks from mid-air, then focus on more close enemies. *'Crimson Burst:' Rager fires two bursts of energy at the opponent, which engulfs them in crimson pain. 'Raytheus' 'Jakalier''' Gallery Meta Gear Jetkor.png Meta Gear Axator Gear.png Meta Gear Beamblitzer.png Meta Gear Nukix Gear.png Meta Gear Raytheus.png Meta Gear Jakalier.png Meta Gear Lansor.png Meta Gear Zukanator.png Meta Gear Twin Destructor.png Category:Battle Gear